SSBB: Project Trainee
by cutiereader968
Summary: The Smashers are back! And they're...teachers? No, not in a school! They are teaching the art of Smash. Each Smasher has been required to train one teenager about the powers of SSBB. Submit your OC, and they'll be in the story,as a trainee. Info inside.
1. Intro

**Hey people! I see I have captured your attention, please read and submit a character to this story! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>I really shouldn't be writing another story…but yet I am. Ugh, I guess I'm addicted! Anyway, I thought of starting this a while back, and I just haven't got around to posting it. But now I am determined to put this up and start writing an SSBB fic!<p>

Enough rambling, let's get to the real deal. What you read in the summary is exactly what I'm going to write! A fic in which an OC _you _submit gets to be an apprentice, trainee—whatever you want to call it—to a Smasher!

You can choose any Smasher—except Peach, because my own OC is going to be her little protégé—and they will be training your character in the ways of Smash (I just made that one up, funny right?) And that's what the whole story will be centered around—your OCs bonding, adoring, and maybe even _annoying _our dear SSBB friends!

I hope you're still interested, because I promise to update regularly and keep the story action-packed. Trust me, I hate when people promise to write a story…and then quit. But the _real _point of this chapter is just below this. So keep reading!

To submit your OC, please fill out the following; I'll be filling out the questions for my own OC, the trainee of Peach.

_**Name**: _Eden Donal

_**Interests/Extracurriculars**: _Dancing pretty much takes up her life, but she likes to read a lot.

_**Appearance**: _Petite. Her hair is shoulder-length, curly, and golden-brown. Her eyes are bright green unlike anyone else's.

_**Personality**: _Eden is quiet, not shy; but quiet. She loves to be around lots of friends, but she isn't the kind that will dominate the conversation. She is very sweet and loves to always be in the know about the latest things. She also is a romantic.

_**Apprentice of**: _Peach, duh.

_**Known for**: _She is known for being really sweet, her eyes, and amazing dancing skills.

_**Motto**: _Fight like a girl.

_**Why should he/she be a Smasher trainee**: _With a secret dedication to this world, Eden would do anything to become like Peach and the other Smashers. Plus, she's easy-going and tries her hardest to be perfect. She might be a bit of an over-achiever, but that's just something quirky to love!

And there's my character! Hope to see you submitting yours!

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Review if you want, if not...I am dissapointed in you. <strong>

**But I do have one request, please one apprentice for each character, which means I might have to do first-come, first-serve. Oh, and I'd like if you have an account or e-mail I can contact you with. Hope to hear from you all!**


	2. Characters

**Why didn't anyone TELL ME I hadn't updated in like a year? Well, anyway, here's the characters I came up with. I'm SO sorry if you asked for a trainer and didn't get them. I was FORCED to do first-come, first-serve. But, listen here, I still need apprentices for these characters: Bowser, Captain Falcon, Diddy and Donkey Kong, Ice Climbers, King Dedede, Pikachu, R.O.B, Sonic, Wario, and Yoshi. **

**So, if you've reviewed before and didn't get who you wanted, I really am SO sorry (please don't get mad at me...) review again for one of these characters. And if no one takes them, then they won't be in the story! How sad. Moving on, read to find out your character and trainer! Then stop to review, because I need your help with something!**

* * *

><p>Author: Hedo Kingoglu<p>

Character: Technoman

Apprentice of: Samus

::

Author: Ikerulesall

Character: Will

Apprentice of: Link

::

Author: Rylitah

Character: Riina Silver

Apprentice of: Olimar

::

Author: Phantom Nini

Character: Mirona Burns

Apprentice of: Toon Link

::

Author: PsychoSocial777

Character: Cabbage

Apprentice of: Pokemon Trainer (Red)

::

Author: Leixym

Character: Emily "Ly" Irene Knight

Apprentice of: Marth

::

Author: Bond of Flame08

Character: Kat the cat

Apprentice of: Fox

::

Author: ShadowOfHeart

Character: Jake Heart

Apprentice of: Pit

::

Author: Snow the Kitsune

Character: Breeze

Apprentice of: Ike

::

Author: LinkinKnight

Character: Paul Raven

Apprentice of: Falco

::

Author: NinjaMongoose

Character: Chris

Apprentice of: Meta Knight

::

Author: bowser comunist lev X

Character: Varimid Peculiar

Apprentice of: Ness

::

Author: Ignorance-Is-Her-Bliss

Character: Pyhrra Luu

Apprentice of: Snake

::

Author: Mystical

Character: Cassandra Passacaglia

Apprentice of: Gannondorf

::

Author: Lionheart0910

Character: Starr McCoy

Apprentice of: Zelda/Sheik

::

Author: SkullRising

Character: Leon Centurio

Apprentice of: PM NOW

::

Author: HyperJuggernaut

Character: Archie Diego Harris

Apprentice of: Wolf

::

Author: EpicGarchomp24

Character: Brandon Cech

Apprentice of: Luigi

::

Author: Shikishima

Character: Monatsu "Momo" Yome

Apprentice of: Kirby

::

Author: Shikishima

Character: Latido "Lala" Yome

Apprentice of: Jigglypuff

::

Author: PotterGal14

Character: Raya Brown

Apprentice of: Mr. Game & Watch

::

Author: anon

Character: Shade

Apprentice of: Mario

::

Author: shygirl2009

Character(s): Seth and Stephanie Rose

Apprentice(s) of: Lucas

::

Author: Shadow Assassin

Character: Mr. Snipe Show

Apprentice of: Lucario

::

Author: TheDumbDude1020

Character: Shane Raymen

Apprentice of: Roy

::

Author: The Lord of Thunder

Character: Tiberon (the Lord of Thunder)

Apprentice of: Master Hand

::

Author: cutiereader968 (me)

Character: Eden Donal

Apprentice of: Peach

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, remember to review again if you didn't the character you wanted. Either you get a new one, or we'll talk about a Smasher having TWO trainees MUAHAHAHA. <strong>

**So, what I needed your help with: Tell me about the relationship you want between your OC and the Smasher they are learning from. Like, a love/hate relationship, a protective relation...maybe even a romantic relationship! Just review and tell me, so I can get crackin' on the intro to this story! **

**And again, I'm very sorry if you didn't get who want. But, if you want that specific Smasher, we'll talk. But no more than two trainees to a Smasher. Oh, and don't forget those lonely characters that NO ONE picked. We wouldn't want them left out, would we? Well, talk to you guys later!**


End file.
